


Paris Family Ficlets

by R_S_B



Series: Sins of the Father Side Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: A series of glimpses into the lives of the Paris family.New scene for Valentine's Day (in chapter 3).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these on tumblr, but at this point, as many as there are now, I figured I should probably post them here, so more people can enjoy them.
> 
> These were originally written by me, just for my own purposes. I was exploring these characters and their lives for a bigger piece I'm working on, and I found it useful. But if there's anyone out there who loves this family as much as I do (if that's possible!), then maybe you will enjoy them too.
> 
> I've categorized these as part of my "Sins of the Father" series (the bigger piece I'm working on). These aren't a real "part" of the series, but they are a part of that specific universe, so I wanted to connect them. Now, I just need to finish Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Academy, Owen Davies meets Julia Paris.

Owen Davies was an exemplary student; he was smart, focused, and he worked hard. So he found it quite unexpected, when on his first day of Contemporary Topics in Bioethics, that his mind kept wandering away from bioethics and back to the pretty brunette sitting in the front row.

She stuck out like a sore thumb. In a lecture hall full of Starfleet cadets, all attired in their matching uniforms, with their regulation haircuts and up-dos, she was a vision of individuality. She wore her long hair loose, dark waves falling over her shoulders. Her stylishly cut tunic was vividly hued in greens and purples, and Owen was captivated by the way it made her green eyes sparkle.

As the professor continued to review the requirements for completion of the course, Owen’s mind drifted again. He’d already reviewed the syllabus prior to class anyway, he reassured himself, so it didn’t really matter that much, right?

_Who was she?_ he wondered. _What was she doing here?_ He’d never known of anyone taking classes at the Academy who wasn’t a part of Starfleet before, but he supposed it must be possible. He wondered if it was intimidating, being the only non-Starfleet person in the class. He imagined it must be. Starfleet Academy was pretty different from traditional, civilian Terran schools. Lots of rules and expectations and customs to get used to. A new student like that, coming in from another school, must be completely overwhelmed by the experience.

He knew the only polite thing to do was to make sure she felt welcome. So when Professor Batra released the students for the day, Owen packed up his PADDs and followed her out. He caught up to her outside, as she readjusted her satchel.

“Hi.”

She looked up, startled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Um, hi. Can I help you?”

When she looked up at him, it seemed like her olive skin was glowing in the sunlight. _Wow, she’s beautiful_. “I’m in your bioethics class. Owen Davies.”

“Julia.”

She stared at him, waiting for him to do something and Owen pushed down a sudden burst of nerves. “I just… I noticed you weren’t Starfleet. I thought maybe I could show you around?”

Julia broke into a smile and Owen was briefly thrilled by the sight, Then she began to laugh, and he felt his stomach fall through his feet.

She saw the change in his expression and her laughter trailed off. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. I just… “ She shook her head. “That’s very sweet of you. And I appreciate the sentiment. But I don’t need any help.” Julia paused, then stuck her hand out. “I’m Julia. Julia Paris.”

“Paris? As in… Admiral Paris-Rivera?“

“My grandfather.”

“And Rear Admiral Paris?”

“My aunt.” She gestured broadly to the campus around them. “My mother is in charge of the Astrosciences department. I pretty much grew up here.”

“Oh, wow.” Owen thought that sounded amazing, and felt a flash of jealousy, followed by confusion. “But you didn’t want to go into Starfleet? Why are you here now?”

Julia frowned. “I’ve seen enough of Starfleet.” She shrugged. “It wasn’t for me.”

“Oh.” Owen couldn’t understand how being exposed to Starfleet would turn anyone away from it. He couldn’t imagine being a part of a better, more noble organization.

“But… you are here now?”

“Well, Professor Batra is world-renowned for her work in comparative bioethics. She’s going to be on my committee for my senior project. So I’m just here as a visiting student to work with her. I’m usually at UC Berkeley.” She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and gestured over her shoulder. “Look, I have to go. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.” He waved. “Bye.”

She turned, waving at him over her shoulder, and giving him a soft smile.

And from that moment, Owen Davies knew he was hopelessly smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia breaks her own rules.

Julia opened the door to her apartment, giving Owen a warm smile. “Come in.” They’d been using her apartment all semester for studying, as it had the advantage of not coming with roommates like his Academy housing did. Owen shrugged out of his jacket, revealing the Starfleet cadet uniform underneath. She’d long thought it ridiculous how loath he seemed to be to take his uniform off (he wasn’t even in class!) but she had to admit, it was a good look for him. Owen was tall and fair and the physical training the Academy required was obviously having its intended effect.

Julia was dressed simply, in a loose navy sweater and black leggings, with her dark hair falling down her back in a thick braid.

They moved into the living room and began to set up their things, retrieving PADDs which they spread out across her small coffee table. It was a comfortable routine, one they’d established early in the semester, one that was entirely platonic.

Julia, for her part, had always kept a strict “no Starfleet boys” rule when it came to dating. They always thought they were the Federation’s gift to the damn universe and Julia could do without such a bunch of arrogant blowhards. Of course, she’d known since they’d met that Owen had a crush on her. It was rather hard to miss. All that focus and calm he carried around with him only ever seemed to fall apart when it came to her. He’d get nervous for no reason. Trip over words. Get flustered when she smiled. Julia had thought it was cute and harmless at first. So she hadn’t been too worried about Owen’s crush. He had always been a gentleman, so it didn’t seem like it would ever be an issue.

Then she realized it wasn’t so one-sided anymore.

But still, sometimes he opened his mouth and reminded her why she didn’t date Starfleet. “Julia, why didn’t you go to the Academy? You’d be such an asset to Starfleet.”

She sighed. _Why does everything have to be about Starfleet?!_ “I told you. It wasn’t for me.”

“But, what does that mean? Why?”

 _Damn him and his stubbornness._ “Look Owen, I don’t want you to take this personally, but maybe I don’t think Starfleet is as great as you do.”

He looked at her curiously. “Why? I mean, your parents are in Starfleet. Don’t you think what they do is important?”

“I do! But I’ve also seen how messy things can be behind the scenes. All those vaunted Starfleet values can go out the window pretty fast.”

Owen stared down thoughtfully for a moment, then he looked back up at her. “But that just means there’s room for improvement!”

She couldn’t help chuckling. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” he replied without hesitation.

 _Maybe he really isn’t like those other boys._ “Owen, why haven’t you asked me out?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“What?!” he sputtered, cheeks flushing pink. She bit down on her lip, smiling slightly at the effect she had on him. He finally pulled himself together and continued, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She leaned in towards him now, grinning a little.

He swallowed. “Upon further reflection, none of my reasons seem to stand up to scrutiny.”

She licked her lips. “Oh, really?”

Owen leaned in closer. “Julia, do you–”

Before he could finish the question, her mouth was on his and she gave in to the sweet pleasure of a first kiss, to the heat of his mouth on hers and the thrill of his hand inching up under the hem of her sweater.

As he pushed her gently back onto the couch she wondered what harm it could do to break her rule. Just this once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Julia don’t have to be together to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day.

Julia was exhausted by the time she got home. She’d been in class all day and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed, but she still had to finish the first complete draft of her senior project and get approval from her committee by the end of the week and she was quickly running out of time. She dropped her bag by the door with a sigh and was trying to decide if her system could withstand another cup of coffee when she saw it.

On the small table pushed against the wall in her entryway was a large bouquet of flowers and a small rectangular box, wrapped in garishly festive red and pink paper. Attached to the bouquet was a small card and she smiled as she read the handwritten inscription.

 _Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
_I know you are too busy to celebrate tonight,_  
_but I still wanted to share with you a token of my love._  
_I hope you enjoy the flowers and that the_  
_truffles comfort you while you write._  
_This weekend I will take you out to dinner to_  
_celebrate the completion of your first draft!  
_ _Good luck!_

It was with renewed vigor and a smile on her face that Julia set up her things and prepared to get to work. She found a vase for the flowers and set them on her desk. Then she replicated some coffee, grabbed her PADDs and the chocolates, and sat down. She popped a truffle into her mouth and sighed appreciatively. He’d even remembered her favorite kind.

Fingering the card idly as she chewed, her eyes fell back on Owen’s tidy handwriting. … _a token of my love._ The first time she’d read those words, she’d slid right past them. They’d seemed to right, so natural. But “love” was not a word they’d used with each other. Not yet. They’d only been dating about two months.

 _Love_ …

Had he realized the import of his word choice when he wrote it? Had it just tumbled out naturally and thoughtlessly?

Or had he just said it because it was Valentine’s Day, and that’s what people were supposed to say on Valentine’s Day?

 _No_. That didn’t sound like Owen. He wasn’t the type to say anything he didn’t mean wholeheartedly. _Which means…_

Julia knew she needed to get to work, but there was one thing she had to do first. If she didn’t it was certainly going to drive her to distraction. So picking up her PADD, she typed out a quick message to Owen and hit “send.”

Less than a minute later, his response appeared. _I love you too_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia's parents meet Owen for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although most of these are the fluffiest of domestic fluff, this one has sexual content.

Julia cried out, back arching off the bed. Her face was flushed and her dark nipples were tight, and Owen was nestled between her legs, drawing sloppy circles around her clit with his tongue. **  
**

He’d slept over the night before and when they’d awoken, lazy morning kisses had slowly transformed into more, their gentle caresses turning more fevered. Then he’d crawled under the sheets and spread her legs and Julia had gladly let him take control of her pleasure.

Owen moved away from her clit and Julia whimpered in disappointment. Then his fingers were curling into her and he had returned to suck on her tender flesh in earnest and her orgasm slammed into her powerfully and unexpectedly. “Owen, yes! _Oh!_ ”

Julia relaxed against the pillows and let her eyes fall shut. She felt the mattress shift under her as Owen crawled back up the bed, not opening her eyes until she felt his hands press down on the mattress on either side of her head.

“Julia… “

She nodded, knowing what he was asking. He smiled down at her and repositioned himself again, spreading her thighs with his knees and entering her.

Julia cried out again and he just held her for a moment, letting her over-sensitive nerves adjust to the new sensation. She wrapped her limbs around him, holding him close, and he began to move inside her. Then she moaned. “ _Faster_.”

Owen groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he complied. Julia grunted with every thrust.

Then the door chimed.

“Oh _no_ … “

Owen paused, raising himself up on his hands. “What is it?”

The door chimed again. Julia pushed Owen off of her and jumped out of bed. “I think it’s my parents! We had breakfast plans.” She rushed around the room, grabbing a robe out of the closet and her panties from the floor. “But I totally forgot.” She pulled the clothing on hastily and was about to leave the bedroom when she suddenly turned and looked back at Owen, naked in her bed, sheets around his waist. “Damnit,” she muttered. “Just… just stay here.” She left him there, open-mouthed, and rushed to the door.

The door opened and the smiles on her parents’ faces faded as they saw her state of dress. Her mother frowned in confusion. “Julia, are you okay? Are you sick? You look flushed.”

She looked at her mother apologetically. “No, no, I’m fine. I– I must have overslept. Look, I’ll get dressed and meet you there, okay? Twenty minutes?”

But her mother pushed past her. “Oh, don’t be silly, Julia. We can just wait here while you get ready. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” _I can work with this_. “I’ll just be right out.” Before she could retreat to her bedroom to get dressed, her father distracted her with a hello and a hug “for his favorite daughter” (“I’m your only daughter”) and by the time she disentangled herself, she saw her mother pushing into her bedroom. _Oh no!_ “Mom! Wait!” But it was already too late.

Julia winced at the sound of her mother and Owen both yelping in surprise. She rushed to her mother’s side, her father trailing quickly behind, to find Owen on the other side of the door, pants around his knees.

“Julia, you really should have mentioned that you had a guest.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen graduates from the Academy and gets a visit from his father.

“Dad.” He didn’t like the way his voice cracked a little when he said it. “You– you came.”

“I– well yeah. It’s your graduation.” His father cleared his throat and licked his lips. “Of course I came.”

Owen smiled and stood a little taller, his new Starfleet uniform bearing one shiny, proud pip. He hadn’t actually seen his father in four years. Hadn’t been home to Aberystwyth since he’d left for the Academy. They’d had contact of course. But it was always brief and perfunctory. Owen had informed his father that he was graduating, but he hadn’t actually expected the man to show up. His father somehow always managed to seem absent, even when he was actually there. And now that they were on opposite sides of the world…  “I… thanks.”

Then a blur of dark hair with a dazzling smile came at him from the periphery of his vision. “Owen! Congratulations!” Julia cried, interrupting them before he could figure out exactly what to say to his father. She threw her arms around him and gave him a brief but tender kiss.

When she pulled back, Owen cleared his throat and gestured behind her, drawing her attention. “Julia, this is my father.”

Her grin widened when she saw him. “Wow! I didn’t know you were coming! It’s so good to finally meet you!” She reached forward and shook his hand enthusiastically.

Tomos gave his son a look over her head. Owen had never actually told his father about the woman he’d been dating now for the last six months. But he smiled down at Julia. “Likewise.”

“Well, you’ll have to come over to my parents’ this afternoon! They are hosting a graduation party. We’d love to have you.”

Tomos looked a little hesitant at first, but he smiled and nodded. “Of course. That sounds lovely.”

Julia smiled. “Well, I need to go find my parents.” She turned to Owen. “I’ll see you both there?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” Owen gave her a quick kiss, then she turned and departed. He stared longingly after her as she retreated towards the crowd still milling about. With a sigh, he turned back to his father.

“Serious?” Tomos asked.

“I– yeah. We are moving in together soon.” He hesitated uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her… “

But his father waved away his concerns. “It’s okay. I know I’ve not been the most involved father.”

Owen felt a flash of anger. _That was an understatement_. Tomos hadn’t shown the slightest interest in anything about Owen’s life in years… not since his mother had died. But he pushed the feeling down. _Now isn’t the time_.

“But…  “ Tomos shook his head. “Look, I know I’ve never understood your passions. I know.” He paused, looking down at his feet. “Not like your mother. I remember… “ Tomos got a far-away look in his eyes, then finally looked back at Owen with a slight smile. “Do you remember that telescope? She loved to look at the stars with you.”

Owen nodded. He still had that telescope, not that his father would remember.

His father sighed. “I wish… I just wish she could see you here today.” He had that far-away look in his eyes again for a moment, then he focused on Owen. “But… you’re making a good life for yourself. And… and I just wanted to say I’m proud of you.” He clapped a hand on Owen’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

He smiled sadly. “Me too, Dad. And thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen deals with the fact that he will have to leave Julia soon.

Two months. **  
**

That’s all he had left with her.

In two months, Owen would be shipped off on his first mission, on board the _Copernicus_. He’d never been more excited for anything in his life. But once he left, he knew he’d have to be content with only weekly messages from Earth. He wouldn’t see Julia in person for months. He’d only just moved in with her a month ago, following graduation. And now it was only a short matter of time before they’d be separated.

“Coffee?” He held the steaming mug out in her direction.

His girlfriend looked up at him with a smile and took the cup from him gratefully.  “Thanks.”

He sat down next to her with his own cup and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek. The words tumbled out out of his mouth before he could give them a second thought. “We should get married.”

Julia promptly choked on her coffee. She set the mug down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “What, now?”

Owen nodded. “Yes,” he replied simply.

She let a breath out and looked down at her coffee thoughtfully. “You’re serious.”

“Always.”

She looked up at him with a sly smile. “I thought you wanted to run off and explore the stars.”

“I do.” He nodded. “But I also want to make sure I always come home to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen doesn't like attention.

Julia frowned when she realized that Owen wasn’t with her anymore. She stood on her tiptoes and looked around the room, but it was too crowded to easily pick out a specific person, especially when there were so many in Starfleet dress uniforms. Letting out a breath, she shook her head, and a small smile tugged at her lips. She had a pretty good guess she knew what had happened.

Taking a look around the room, she tried to guess the most likely locations. There was the balcony. The coat closet. The area between the buffet and the wall was fairly empty. The kitchen? Picking up the hem of her dress, she headed for the balcony.

Sure enough, when she pushed the door open and stepped outside, she found her husband. _Husband!_ “Owen? What are you doing out here?”

He turned suddenly at the unexpected voice, his face breaking into a smile when he saw her. He tugged at the sleeves of his dress uniform self-consciously. “I just needed a little air.”

She chuckled as she came up alongside him and looked out over the balcony. “You mean you needed to get away from everyone.”

Owen winced. “No. Yes?” He paused, letting out a slow sigh. “Maybe.”

Turning towards him, she laid a hand on his arm. “It’s okay. I know this is… kind of a lot.”

Owen chuckled and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure your parents invited everyone in Starfleet.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and he slid an arm around her waist. They stood there together quietly until Owen finally spoke again. “It is… a little unsettling.”

“What, all the people?”

“Yeah. Just… the attention, I guess.” She nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever shaken so many hands with Starfleet brass. It’s like… “ He sighed and paused, trying to find the words. “I am the luckiest man alive right now. But… it’s pretty weird to have a bunch of Admirals I’ve never met take an interest.” He squeezed her around the waist and pressed a kiss against her head. “I’m sorry if I’m being silly. You can go back. Have fun. I’ll be back in soon.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere but with you.”

Owen smiled and Julia squeezed him tightly to her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They stood there together for some time, arms around each other, watching the stars come out in the darkening sky. Finally, Julia pulled away and spoke again. “So, do you think you are ready to take your first dance with your new wife?”

“There is nothing I would like more.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has an announcement.

The screen filled with his wife’s face and she smiled at him broadly. “Owen! It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

He’d only been back on the _Copernicus_ for a couple of weeks. They were used to much longer separations, but this time it had been harder because before he’d left, they’d decided to start trying to get pregnant. But they hadn’t had long, and now they had to wait two and a half more months before they’d be able to try again.

“I saw the doctor today,” she told him.

“Oh? Are you not feeling well?”

She smiled again, and Owen was struck again by how much emptier his life was without her in it. “No, no. I mean, _the_ doctor.” Her hand went automatically to her abdomen.

_Is she saying_ … “What– what did she say?”

Julia laughed, almost sobbing with happiness. “I’m pregnant!”

Owen broke into a smile. His head was swimming, and he had to remind himself to breathe. “I never– I can’t believe you already– So fast!” He shook his head as though still disbelieving the news. _A baby._ He was silent for a long moment before he was finally able to speak again. “Wow.”

Julia nodded. “Wow.”

They continued to smile at each other as Owen’s mind started racing with preparations. “I– I should come back. We are stopping on Deep Space 4, I can get a shuttle back to you.”

“Owen, it’s only been a couple of weeks. I’ll still be pregnant when you get back.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine. Dr. Garcia gave me hypos for the nausea. It’ll be months before things actually get difficult and you’ll be back long before then. I can finish my classes this semester, and ask Professor Batra to let me finish my research and write my dissertation remotely. Then the baby and I will be able to join you on your next mission. Does that sound okay?”

Owen smiled. “That sounds perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Julia lose some sleep.

When Moira woke up crying around 0200 hours, Julia was awake in an instant. She didn’t know if it was mental or physical, but the intensity of her response to the cries of her own children had always astounded her. Owen once told her it could wake him up faster than a red alert. But unfortunately,  it didn’t make actually getting up any easier. Her adrenaline waged a battle with her exhaustion. Next to her, she could tell Owen was awake as well, probably engaged in his own internal battle.

“Can you get her?” Julia finally asked.

Owen sighed next to her. She knew he had to be up extra early that day to get some paperwork done before his duty shift, but Julia had gotten up with her last night, and it was his turn. He was just starting to shift his weight, when she heard a snuffle.

They both stilled. Then Kathleen began crying too.

Julia sighed. “You get Kathleen. I’ll get Moira.”

Resigning themselves to their fate, they exited the bed together, pulling on robes and heading for the girls’ room.

Julia had been excited when they’d finally been able to move baby Moira from their room to sharing a room with little Kathleen. But Kathleen had not yet adjusted to her new roommate, and it was making things a little extra difficult. Moving to the side of the crib, she picked up Moira. Behind her, she heard Owen moving towards Kathleen’s bed on the other side of the room.

She cradled the baby in her arms and began to speak to her soothingly. Moira fussed and squirmed in her arms as she rooted for a midnight snack. Julia immediately adjusted her robe and brought Moira to her breast. “Okay, okay, let’s get you some food.” Moira immediately latched on, settling contentedly against her mother as she fed. Julia heard Owen negotiating with Kathleen to get her back into bed, and she left him at it, walking with Moira back to her own bed.

She climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Moira too much, and settled into the pillows.

Julia jerked awake when Owen crawled into bed next to her. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “Sorry. I’m so tired.”

“I know. Me too.”

“Did Kathleen give you any trouble?”

Owen stroked Moira’s dark hair and sighed. “Just the normal amount. As soon as I got her tucked in, she realized she needed to go potty.”

Julia smiled sleepily. “Sounds about right.” She repositioned Moira at her other breast, and Moira quickly resumed feeding. They lay there together like that for some time, Julia cradling Moira and Owen stroking her hair, until she was finished. Hunger now abated, exhaustion took over and Julia’s nipple fell out of her mouth. Moira sleepily smacked her lips a little and settled into the crook of Julia’s arm. “I’m afraid to move,” she whispered.  

Owen chuckled. “Here, I’ll go put her down.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I got her.”

Julia held her out and Owen took her, resting her gently over his shoulder. He padded quietly out of the room and Julia smiled as she watched them go.

She was asleep again by the time he returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day for the young Paris family.

Owen was just getting off his shift, slowly winding his way through the corridors of the _Copernicus_ and towards his quarters, when he heard giggling. He was exhausted after a long day of his staff’s personnel reviews with the Commander, but the sound of Moira’s giggling instantly brought a smile to his face.

As he turned the final corner, his family came into view. Moira and Kathleen knelt in front of and behind baby Thomas, who was toddling unsteadily between them. He took a step and Moira and Kathleen squealed.

“Come on, Tommy! You can do it! One more step!” Kathleen held out her hands and he reached for her, chubby hands grasping in the air. He lifted another foot, and the girls watched with bated breath to see if he could make it to Kathleen. Then he fell to the carpet, little legs giving out and landing with a thud on his bottom.

The girls cried out, “awww!” and Julia laughed. She had been watching the scene from behind them and she caught Owen’s eye with a smile, before her gaze returned to the girls.

“Come on. Take Tom by the hand and let’s go inside.”

Moira pouted. “But Momma, he nearly made it! Let’s try again!”

“You heard her, Moira. You should listen to your mother.”

The girls turned at the sound of his voice. “Daddy!” They both ran towards him, Kathleen throwing her arms around his waist, and Moira throwing her arms around his leg. “Come on, girls. It’s time to go home.” He reached down to pull Moira into his arms, and Kathleen grumbled but took his hand.

Thomas babbled and reached up towards his mother, so Julia picked him up. She smoothed the tufts of blond hair on his head and spoke to him in a soothing voice. “Ready for some dinner, Tommy?” The baby grinned and cooed happily in response, and Julia smiled before turning to her husband.

“Long day?”

Owen smiled ruefully as he took the girls inside. “Is it that obvious?”

“You look exhausted.”

“ _Very_ long day.” He set Moira down, and she and Kathleen immediately took off for the play-area set up on the side of the living room. “What about you? Have you finished preparing for the talk you are giving?”

Julia sighed. “No. But I did make some progress on my book.”

“That's great!”

Julia smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice and held out little Tom. “Can you take him? I'll get dinner together.”

Owen smiled at his son as he took him into his arms. “No problem.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Julia make a move.

Owen and Julia walked through the door and into their new home. Setting his bag down, he took a look around the empty foyer. The house had been in Julia’s family for generations and now that they were returning to San Francisco to settle down with three children in tow, her parents had decided it was time to pass it to the next generation. It was old, but beautiful and well maintained. The townhouse was located in Pacific Heights, and was even walkable to part of Starfleet Headquarters if you were determined enough.

Owen and Julia both lurched forward as two whirlwinds of limbs flew through the door behind them and into the foyer. “Look! I bet I can beat you up the stairs!” Kathleen cried.

“Nuh uh!” Moira insisted.

“Race you!”

And then they were off, running up the stairs and giggling. “I won!”

“No, you didn’t! Take it back, Kathleen, I won!”

“Nope. I won, fair and square,” Kathleen insisted. “Come on, let’s go choose our bedrooms!” Then the voices disappeared down the hallway. Owen watched them disappear with a smile, then turned back to the doorway.

“Tom?” he asked. The six year old peeked around the door jam. He was as fair as his father, all blond hair and blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

He looked around them then up at Owen. “Is this ours?”

Julia knelt down next to him. “It is, Tommy. Do you want to come upstairs with me? I’ll show you your room.”

“I get my own room?” The look he gave his mother was pure happiness. _Maybe Julia was right about getting them off the ship…_

She smiled and ruffled Tom’s hair. “You do. A whole room, all to yourself. How does that sound?”

He grinned up at his mother. “Great!”

“Come on, let’s go.” She reached out for his hand, and they followed his sisters’ paths up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen spends some quality time with Tom.

Owen rushed up the stairs and down the hall, boots thudding on the old wooden treads. His final meeting of the day had gone long, and he’d left work late. But he had a very important appointment to keep. He just hoped that it wasn’t already too late. **  
**

As he approached, Julia exited Tom’s bedroom, smiling with relief when she saw Owen. “Thank god you’re here. If you hadn’t made it, we might have had a mutiny on our hands.”

Owen smiled. “Not on my watch.” He slipped in quietly, and saw Tom curled up in bed, still very much awake, clutching _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ in his small arms. His eyes lit up when he saw his father. 

“Daddy! You’re here!”

“Of course I am,” Owen insisted. “We have to start Part Two tonight, don’t we?”

Tom sat up and nodded enthusiastically. Owen sat down on the edge of the bed, and Tom scooted over obligingly to give his father more space. He settled himself on the bed, and Tom curled against his side, head half laying against his father’s chest and half tilted up to see the book. 

The book was an old one. Owen’s own father had found it long ago at an old fashioned bookstore that only sold paper-bound volumes. He’d always loved the tactile experience of it. The feel of the paper under his fingers. The smell of the leather. It was one of the few truly fond memories he had of his father. 

Tomos had read the book to Owen when he’d been young, and it was a tradition Owen had happily continued with his own children. But none of them had latched onto it as much as Tom. He flipped through the pages until he found the spot where they’d left off.

_“Now we begin the second part of this voyage under the seas… “_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is injured and decides to make a change.

Owen swung his legs over the side of the biobed and sat up, hesitantly shifting weight onto his left leg. He winced, but his leg held and he let go of the biobed.

“I see you are feeling better.” Owen turned at the sound of the familiar voice. It wasn’t a graceful move.

He gave the doctor a forced smile. “Getting there.”

The doctor, a distinguished looking man in a blue medical uniform, stepped closer and put a hand on Owen’s shoulder. He had bronze skin and dark hair, but old age had lined his face and grayed his temples. “I was really glad to hear you were okay.”

Owen smiled again, and this time it actually reached his eyes. “Me too.” He sat back down on the edge of the biobed, and watched as Julia’s father began to run a tricorder over his leg. “What are you doing here, anyway?” Haru Paris was one of the department heads at Starfleet Medical, and Owen didn’t think he’d had much time to spend with actual patients in years.

Haru chuckled. “I work here, remember?” Owen gave him a skeptical look, and he continued. “And my daughter may have threatened grievous physical injury if I didn’t make sure her husband was okay and was getting the absolute best care.”

The thought of Julia made Owen’s stomach twist unpleasantly. “Have you talked to Julia yet? Is she--”

“She’s on her way, Owen. Don’t worry.”

He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body as Haru continued running the tricorder over him, moving on to his arm. “What about the kids? Does Julia have them? Is someone watching them? Maybe I should--”

Haru placed a hand on Owen’s shoulder before he could try to stand again. “Owen, you have been seriously injured. You are the one that needs to be taken care of right now. Besides, your kids are old enough to take care of themselves.” Owen frowned but wasn’t interested in saying anything to contradict his father-in-law. But Haru gave him an understanding smile. “Don’t worry. Amara has them right now.”

Owen nodded thankfully. He desperately wanted to see them, to reassure them that he was okay, but he had to admit that it was probably best if they didn’t come yet. His leg had been mostly repaired, as had the less severe damage to his left arm, but they hadn’t begun regenerating his skin yet. The explosion that had knocked him out and thrown shrapnel into his left side had also left him with burns that radiated up his neck and over his face. It was probably for the best that they were with their grandmother.

There was a commotion outside Owen’s room and he turned automatically towards the door. There were raised voices (“ma’am you can’t be here!”) and then the door burst open.

“Owen?” Her eyes quickly scanned the room.

“Julia!” He smiled.

She sagged in relief and ran to him, throwing her arms around him as soon as he was in reach. Owen hugged her back, smiling in amusement at the sight of Haru behind her, waving off the disgruntled orderly in the doorway.

But he yelped when she put too much pressure on the burns on his side and shoulders and she pulled back immediately. “Sorry!” she murmured. “Are you…“ she trailed off, reaching up and gently caressing his face, fingers following along the edge of the burn.

Owen opened his mouth to speak, but Haru cut him off. “He’ll be fine, Julia. I promise. Just a couple more days, and he’ll be good as new.” She stared at Owen as her father spoke, nodding slightly as she slowly absorbed his words. When he was finished, she finally looked back at him.

“So… okay. He’ll be okay.”

Haru nodded and settled a hand on her shoulder. “Yes. He’ll be just fine.”

She smiled in relief and looked back at Owen. “What happened?”

“There were some undetected fractures left in the microfilaments after we got caught in an ion storm. So when we started to run some experiments on the impact of the nebula on neutrinos, the fractures triggered a series of overloads resulting in a massive explosion in the antimatter reactor.”

Julia nodded, faster this time. “So you weren’t attacked?”

“No, of course not.”

“And you are going to be okay?”

Owen nodded.

“Okay. Okay, good.” She smiled in relief and began to breath more normally.

Julia jumped when her father laid a hand on her arm. “I’ll be in the corridor. You can’t stay long. He’s not supposed to have visitors yet.” She nodded and her father left, door closing quietly behind him.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, sitting down on the bed next to Owen. “I know I wasn’t supposed to just barge in here. But… “

“I know. It’s okay.” They sat quietly for a moment, then Owen took a breath. “Look, I’ve been thinking. About the suggestion you made before I left. I… maybe it is a good idea. At least until the kids are grown.” He swallowed. “I mean, I’d have some work to wrap up. But I could start teaching next fall. Stay here in San Francisco year-round with you and the kids.”

Julia smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “No missions?”

“No missions.”

“No antimatter explosions?”

Owen chuckled. “No antimatter explosions. I promise.”

“Thank god.” She reached for his hand, and when he squeezed back, she squeezed back even tighter. “I never want to have to go through this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for now. But these will be followed up by a series of four stories, starting about three years after this last ficlet (when Tom is 15 and Owen is 45). And there's always the possibility of more little ficlets too.


End file.
